<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home by Taeyong__bubu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789422">home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyong__bubu/pseuds/Taeyong__bubu'>Taeyong__bubu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ghost au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyong__bubu/pseuds/Taeyong__bubu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung moves to a new house for work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI, I hope you guys like this book also I will put tw for the parts that will need it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After He had ended the call he heard crying coming from the room across him so he ran to the room and tried to open it. After failing to open the door he  went around the house trying to find a key to the door but when  he got into</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>